jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Hulk
"'''HULK SMASH!!!!'"'' :―Hulk. Robert Bruce Banner was a normal human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green monster called the Hulk. He is one of the first five founding heroes of the Avengers and serves as the main powerhouse of the team. Powers. *'Transformation:' Due to the gamma radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce Banner is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans on Earth. Bruce can activate by force of will. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual conciousness, with one being Bruce Banner and the other the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. *'Superhuman Strength:' As the Hulk, he has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. This strenght also allows him to leap incredible distances. The Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. It is said when the hulk is "Calm" he can lift up to 90 tons. But when enraged or exited, the Hulk's strength grows to where he can lift easily over 100 tons. *'Weaponizing: '''As the Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object he can find and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk can heal even the most serious wounds within seconds. *'Superhuman Durability:' As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His Durability is similar to that of Thor Equipment *He has the Gamma Blaster which is a band that can shoot gamma blasts and maximize the force of hulks blows Trivia. *The Hulk will encounter Jeffrey, Pooh, Jak, Daxter and their friends in ''Jeffrey, Pooh, Jak, Daxter & Friends' Adventures of Hulk vs Wolverine. *In The Super Hero Squad, The Hulk is childlike, good-natured, and even jovial, but is prone to "major anger issues" that lead to unintended mishaps. He owns a massive collection of comic books, and tends to get into juvenile arguments with The Thing from the Fantastic Four over which one of them is stronger. He also has a strong aversion to water, due to his heavy weight, which causes him to sink like a rock. Gallery ' Hulk.png|His first Outfit 59E90CE60.png|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" As a Squadie 936full-planet-hulk-artwork.jpg|From "Planet Hulk" Hulk (1).png|From "Avengers Assemble" 353px-Mission_Marvel_-_Hulk.png|From "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" 1187-The-Hulk-Avengers.jpg|Live-Action Version Hulk_1.jpg|From "Iron-Man: Armored Adventures" Hulk_UA.jpg|From "Ultimate Avengers" Char_tv_haos_186x281_hulk.png|From "Hulk & the agents of S.M.A..S.H. 640px-Hulk_MDWTA_Chart.png| From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" ' Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Avengers Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Marvel Characters Category:Sons Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Gamma Heroes Category:Super Hero Squad Category:Super Strength Characters